


Falling For You

by DiehardSilvermist



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, can be read as just platonic tuckington with extra flirty tucker, near the end only though kinda forgot the fact they’re in love at the beginning, poor caboose gets one line then he’s gone in a flash, so this probably isn’t great, this is just an excuse to hurt wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiehardSilvermist/pseuds/DiehardSilvermist
Summary: Wash’s bad luck with cars strikes again.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> my first work! needed more tuckington so sometimes you just have to do it yourself
> 
> warning, mentions of concussion. i have never had nor met anyone who have had a concussion. my only knowledge comes from that one scene in 10 things i hate about you where kat just keeps falling over and how you’re supposed to stay awake or at least wake up every few hours. anyways there’s the explanation for why the concussion bit probably doesn’t make a ton of sense. enjoy!

Flashes of pain were the first things that Wash was capable of registering. His abdomen hurt like hell but his head felt like it was collapsing in upon itself. Taking a large amount of effort, Wash opened his eyes and began to take in his surroundings. 

“—sh? Wash!” 

A teal helmet came into view, peering down at him, hiding what could be assumed were worry-filled eyes.   
“Hell, man. Don’t scare me like that. We thought you were dead.”  
Wash pressed his hands against the ground, causing waves of nausea to course through him.   
“Wh-What happened?”   
Tucker leaned back, still watching but taking a more relaxed position, “Dumbass over here hit you with a car.”  
“Not my fault! Tucker didn’t stop me.”   
Washington groaned as he tried to stand up but was met with calculating hands pressing back against his chest plate with wavering moments of force. 

“Whoa wait— we should probably take you to get checked out.”  
“I’ll be fine, I’ve survived worse.”  
“That isn’t reassuring in the slightest.”

Rolling his eyes, he eventually stood up and took a deep breath before the world started to tilt to the right. Fortunately, the teal hands held him upright.   
“You are definitely not okay, come on.”   
“I don’t need help, I’m good. Just a little dizzy.”

Tucker didn’t make any protests and Wash couldn’t be bothered to check why he went silent, but the next thing he knew when he raised his head again was that Caboose didn’t appear to be anywhere in sight. Tucker probably told the energetic soldier to give them some space. He wouldn’t have been much help in a situation like this. 

Unfortunately, looking up didn’t help at all and only ended with Wash collapsing against the other man.   
“Alright that’s it, we’re going. You can bitch about it when you’re not about to keel over.”   
If Wash had any energy left he would have put up more of a fight, but he could barely walk by himself. Slowly nodding his head in agreement, Wash pushed against Tucker’s armor to get enough momentum to stand without assistance. To save the last bits of his dignity, Wash began to walk without Tucker’s help back towards the base. 

Tucker paused for a moment in question as he realized Wash was walking towards one of the many dead ends in the canyon. “Where the hell are you going?”   
Wash came to a stop far too abrupt to be his regular reaction and stammered out a “back to the base?” Which was probably meant to come out as a statement but came across as a question. Tucker’s brows furrowed with concern before pointing out what should have been obvious to everyone by now, “The base is that way.” Even with the helmet blocking any way for facial expressions to give off emotion, Tucker could practically feel the confusion. “Ah, right.” 

Wash could be embarrassed about it later, Tucker took the few steps Wash had gotten in distance between the two and hooked his arm around Wash’s waist as he led him back.   
“I’m supposed to be training,” Wash said in a whispered voice after a few moments of silence.   
“Don’t worry your pretty little blonde head about it. You can take a few days off. Working with a concussion isn’t going to do you any good.”  
The blonde let out a small nod and remained quiet for the rest of the journey back.

When they finally arrived back, Tucker led Wash back to his room, not without a few flirtatious comments thrown in.   
“Y’know if you wanted me to spend the night in the same room with you, you could have just asked instead of getting a concussion.”  
“Tucker..”   
“You were falling for me the whole day.” he said, followed by a wink. “And don’t try to blame it on the vertigo, you were practically throwing yourself in my arms.”   
Even though yes, Wash had in fact been in Tucker’s arms more than once that day, it certainty wasn’t by choice. Feeling too tired to contribute more to their usual banter, Wash simply gave an amused smile and laid back.   
Tucker raised his eyebrows at the lack of frustration from the comments sent his way, “Wow you are definitely out of it. Get some rest, I’ll wake you up in a couple of hours.” 

Tucker took residence in a corner of the room, contempt with watching the blonde’s breathing go steady as he finally took a break.


End file.
